Rinse
by Nyx159
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle at Blanc, the Loonatics find their victory short-lived. They try to salvage pieces of the team and put themselves back together, but find that the pieces no longer fit. Too much has changed. They were different now.


Disclaimer: I do not own Loonatics Unleashed.

* * *

**Rinse**

Death was inevitable. A fact the Loonatics were well aware of, but had always shoved deep into the recesses of their minds. They saved lives— thinking about death just didn't happen. Not until recently. After all, Ace Bunny's battle with Deuce did threaten to send him into death's clutches. The few seconds where high voltages of electricity shot through him felt like an eternity, and in it was nothing but blinding pain. It was a miracle he was able to stand in the aftermath of the battle.

He didn't stand for long though.

It took only minutes before the shock finally registered, and he lost his balance. His sword clattered loudly against the floor, but it was the sound of his fall that shocked everyone into silence.

* * *

Eyeing the supine form of their fallen leader, Tech resisted a sigh. He'd done all he could; all there was left to do now was to let Ace recuperate naturally. Tech took one last look at all the diagnostics. The Ventricular Assist Device was humming quietly, and the heart monitor told him Ace's assisted heart beats were fine. The IV wouldn't need replacing until tomorrow, and all the monitors, machines and alarms were working fine.

Tech didn't expect there to be much development in Ace's current state, but it didn't hurt to prepare for the best— or worst. He shook his head and tried not to think about it.

His mind and body were aching from the stress he'd put it under. He hadn't been asleep for over three days now, having directly tried to heal Ace after the aftermath of the battle at Blanc. While Tweetums and Zadavia had extended offers for medical aid, Tech knew it would be of little to no use. All the Loonatics' genetics were altered to respond to a specific method of healing using specifically designed instruments, most of which were at HQ.

It had been Rev and Lexi who drove the Loonatics back to Acmetropolis. Throughout the entire journey back, Tech had worked with whatever materials he had with him. Slam stood beside him with open concern, rushing about to offer whatever instrument Tech asked for. Duck was surprisingly silent, though whether it was out of quiet support or a sense of obligation, Tech saw no time or place to ask. Ace's life had been at stake— still is at stake, despite all the healing Tech could provide.

Saving Blanc and the rest of the universe was The Loonatics' greatest achievement yet. While Tech didn't like how Ace lay comatose, it was Ace's deed that had ultimately obliterated Deuce's army, and had put Deuce behind bars once and for all. A bittersweet victory.

Heading towards the door, he allowed himself a cleansing breath. He didn't need Lexi's sense of hearing to sense that the rest of the Loonatics were waiting right outside the door. He braced himself for the onslaught of questions as the door opened.

Tech had only a glimpse before they saw him and sprang to life. Rev immediately stopped pacing and zipped towards him, as did Lexi and Slam, who had been talking quietly amongst themselves. Duck, who had been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, approached slowly.

They all stared at him with identical expressions of desperate worry, but it was Lexi who spoke.

"How is he?"

Tech cleared his throat, which had suddenly went dry. Looking at each of them equally, he said softly, "Ace is in a deep coma. The current that shot through him should've, by all intents and purposes, killed him. Because he was unable to let go of his sword, the current continued to surge through him causing a dielectric breakdown at the skin, allowing more current to flow. This caused a deep fibrillation of his heart, and major damage to his body tissues. Right now, Ace has severe contractions in his muscles, and his respiratory system isn't working properly.

"He's now on the Ventricular Assist Device to assist his breathing and his heartbeat. There may be some damage to his nervous system, but I don't know for sure if it's permanent. As for his coma… it should reverse itself with time. I've done all I could. It should be enough, for now," Tech finished.

"What do you mean, _for now?" _Duck immediately demanded. Rev's hard glare prompted the mallard to look to the ground with a scowl.

"Tech's-done-his-best,-Duck," Rev snapped. "That's-all-we-could-ever-ask-for. Frankly,-I-am-more-than-relieved-to-hear-that-Ace- is-alive. Now-all-we-have-to-do-is-take-care-of-him-until-he -wakes-up,-right-Tech?" He turned to the coyote with a hopeful smile.

Tech nodded once.

"… Will he— Will Ace make a full recovery?" Lexi's voice was soft. The other members realised Tech didn't mention this in his extensive explanation of Ace's injuries.

Tech's answer was equally as quiet, his gaze averted. "I'm working on it."

That threw them into another painful silence.

Rev cracked a smile. It was wide and stretched across his face; it also didn't reach his eyes. "H-h-hey,-that-means-Ace's-got-a-real-good-chance- of-recovering. I-have-complete-faith-in-you,-Tech,-no-pressure-wh atsoever,-because-you're-a-genius.-Plus-you've-got -me!-I'll-do-anything-to-help-out-with-whatever-yo u've-got-planned,-oh-please-oh-please-oh-please?"

The Roadrunner's speech lightened up the mood enough for a few of them to smile a little.

"Not-right-now,-though,'cause-_boy-_do-you-look-tired.-You-probably-should-get-some-re st,-'ol-buddy-'ol-pal.-Come-to-think-of-it,-we-all -should-get-some-rest-considering-none-of-us-actua lly-had-much-rest-from-the-very-moment-we-got-here -and-we-got-here-more-than-twenty-four-hours-ago." 

"Rev's right," Lexi said. "But before we do retire for the evening, we need to tell Zadavia the news. I' m calling for a meeting with her in ten minutes. I'll see you guys in the main room."

* * *

Hearing Tech relay the news to Zadavia was as difficult as it was to hear the first time around. Lexi could only admire how much willpower Tech must have had to keep himself calm after all the excitement. Lexi knew that back at Blanc, it had taken herself a lot not to scream when she watched Ace fall to the floor, panicking as she heard his heartbeat slowing drastically.

Forcing herself out of her reverie, she heard Zadavia's response.

"I'm sorry for Ace's current condition, Loonatics. What he did, what _all _of you did were brave actions and the universe is eternally grateful. But with Ace out of commission I believe that your move to planet Blanc should be postponed until further notice. Tech, I am entrusting Ace in your care. Lexi, I am placing you in charge while Ace is out of commission. Tech, you are second-in-command. I hope for all the best. Zadavia, out."

The light projecting Zadavia's face disappeared entirely, casting the room in darkness.

"Ehthyopftf," Slam said.

"Slam's right," Lexi affirmed. "I know we're all tired and upset over what happened to Ace, guys. But we have to look up. Each and every one of you has made each other proud. And Ace— Ace did what he did to save the universe. He may be in a coma right now, but we'll find a way to fix this. We always do."

"But for right now, we need to relax for a little while. Especially you, Tech. You've done more than we can thank you for," Lexi said with a smile, placing her hand on his shoulder. The downcast coyote returned her half-smile. Lexi turned to face the others. "So how's about we go out for pizza? I know some of us haven't eaten in a _loooong _while."

Duck grinned. "Alright-ey then! Last one out is a rotten egg!"

And he Quacked out of the room. Rev squawked.

"HEY!-That's-cheating!" And he zipped right after him.

"Ejgrabotyre cheaters!" Slam shouted and ran out the door.

That left Tech and Lexi to stroll casually after them all, laughing at their antics. Tech said aloud, "Some things never change."

But perhaps he spoke too soon.

* * *

When Danger materialised on the roof of HQ, it was raining.

It fell with intent, and through the thick shroud of darkness that came with grey clouds and dampened smog, Danger Duck could barely see. Balancing on a metal railing, he was attacked with the sound of wind howling in his ears, blowing rain into the grooves of the building, and into the fibers of his cotton orange shirt. He shivered.

Maybe celebrating wasn't such a good idea after all.

He leaped off the railing and landed on his feet, and Rev stopped beside him. The rain soaked right through the runner's clothes instantly, causing the bird to grimace. Danger supposed it made sense that Rev never did like the rain, considering he was a desert bird. Rev reached for a device on his belt and pressed a series of buttons there. His red and black Loonatics uniform materialised, covering his soaked feathers and comb.

The uniform kept Rev dry. Danger also noticed how it offered the illusion that Rev wasn't at all tired, even though Danger knew personally that that was not the case. They all looked worse for wear, Tech especially, though some hid it better than others. And Danger was one of them. He looked up as he heard Slam appear, followed by Tech and Lexi. The latter of the two were armed with five jetpacks.

Five, not six. Another reminder that one member of the team wasn't joining them tonight.

Frankly, Danger tried not to think about Ace's condition. It got him nowhere, and brought up more questions than he had any answers for. In Danger's opinion everyone had been moping about Ace's coma for too long. So maybe he _was _hero of the hour. That didn't mean that everyone had to forget how each of them put in just as much effort to save the universe.

It was why Danger, when Lexi suggested they all head out for pizza, jumped at the chance.

Anything for a little normalcy. Danger hadn't had that for what it seemed forever, what with travelling to Blanc, carrying the key to the universe around his neck, battling armies and then the problem with Ace_—_ Danger needed pizza. He needed to complain about the awful service he got at the pizza joint and 'forget' to tip the waiter. He needed the normalcy that Acmetropolis gave.

So maybe he missed the place.

Turning to stare at the city for the first time in days, his face fell.

What was left of Deuce's army were thousands of pieces of metal and shrapnel, scattered about the place like they'd been blown to pieces. Even so, despite being high up in the tower, Duck saw the crumbled buildings, crashed trains and toppled cars. Some of the buildings were smoking still, no doubt the source of that awful stench that suddenly shot through his senses.

Acmetropolis was in ruins.

_TBC_

* * *

A/N: After having a recent marathon of the show, I've rekindled my love for the Loonatics. I just hate how the series ended so abruptly.

So here's my take on the aftermath of the series. Only, I intend to slow it down so there would be room for development for each of the characters and the dystopian world they live in, which will both go alongside the action-y aspects of the show.

Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames.


End file.
